


Reunions of Sorts

by Aaronna, NimbleShrillSphinx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Ending, Plot twist after Warnings, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronna/pseuds/Aaronna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleShrillSphinx/pseuds/NimbleShrillSphinx
Summary: Ford has been stuck in the portal, unaware of the passage of time, for 30 years. For him, it was as if he went through the portal and ended up where he had come from. His body had aged, but he didn’t know it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Riley wrote this together and we had a little too much fun doing it. Don't judge us...  
> Also, here is visual for Ford. ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DgOWMxwkss

Ford's first thought when he stepped back through the portal was " _Who is this old man_?" ...who yelled

"Brother!!" and came running toward him.

"Brother?" He peered at the man, and he used the limits of his imagination to try to see Stanley in this old geezer. He supposed that yes, there might be something about the eyes, and who could forget that nose, and " _wait, weren't we just fighting_?"

Ford braced himself for another punch to the face, but to his surprise he was almost tackled to the ground to find the man's arms wrapped around him as ...Stan? sobbed "finally I got you back."

There was a high pitched squeal followed by "ohmigosh Dipper! GrunkleStanhadasecrettwinbrotherhewastryingtogetbackandit'sahappyfamilyreunion!! And you wanted me to push that button!"

Ford looked over, and there were two kids, KIDS, in the portal room...along with something he didn't even know what it was. A Gravity Falls giant hairless gopher maybe? And why was Stan looking so OLD?

 _Oh no, what about Bill_??!! There was too much going on, and Ford was so confused.

Before he could react, Ford felt a familiar sensation and heard the dreaded voice.

"HEY FORDSY! GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK! I'VE MISSED YOUR OLD MEAT SUIT."

The next thing he knew, he was looking down at his own body clasped in Old Stan's arms.

"No, Bill!! Don't!" But Bill ignored him, instead turning to his brother and the kids. ' _Why are they even here anyway_!?"

"HEY FEZ! PINE TREE, SHOOTING STAR!" Before Bill could say anything else, the girl's face twisted and she spat, "Bill!! You get out of my Grunkle Stan's long lost brother!" And then she launched herself at Ford's body .

"No!!" Ford screamed, terrified that Bill would hurt the girl, but then as she slipped past the flailing arms, he heard Bill shriek, "NO, BODY SPASMS! NOT AGAIN!!"

"Good idea Mabel!" The boy yelled and also dove upon his possessed body and started.... Ford blinked.

He must be at a bad angle. It looked like they were... Tickling him? ... In the basement... Next to his potentially world destroying portal. This couldn't get more surreal.

"I don't know why we are doing this dudes, but I'm game!" Scratch the previous statement. The gopher talks.... And... Has joined in tickling the dream demon. Ford just gave up trying to make sense of it and facepalmed.

.

.

.

WARNING: TERRIBLE ALTERNATE ENDING AHEAD. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED. NO SERIOUSLY,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T READ THIS; IT'S THE WORST. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OK, YOU ASKED FOR IT.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Stan watched in befuddlement as the twins and Soos tickled? his long lost brother. Suddenly, Ford stood up, shoving them off of himself, with a gleam in...were his eyes yellow??

A distorted version of his brother's voice came out of Ford's mouth.

"JUST KIDDING!! HATE TO BREAK IT TO YOU, BUT OL' FORDSY HERE ISN'T TICKLISH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Stan saw the triumph on the twins' faces turn to terror a split second before Ford? snapped his and blue flames swallowed them up. Their screams echoed around the dark basement with whatever was in control of Ford's body -because that clearly wasn't him- laughed all the while.

The monster wearing his brother's face turned towards Soos next, and when he snapped his fingers this time, Stan was suddenly splattered by a wave of warm, wet entrails which was all that remained of the handyman he thought of as a son.

Stan felt dread as the thing turned to him last. The fingers were poised to snap a third time, but Stan called out a hesitant, "Ford?" before *snap*

Suddenly he felt something snake its way around his arms, legs, and neck and as he was lifted into the air, he noticed the wires from the portal were reeling him in like a spider does its prey. Stan managed to crane his neck down to see those glowing yellow eyes leering up at him above an impossibly large grin, before to his horror, he felt a tug on each of his limbs. The gentle tug quickly became a stronger and stronger pulling then wrenching ratcheting into excruciating agony. He screamed as he heard the pop of his joints dislocating and felt them being torn from their sockets and beyond. As the wire around his neck tightened, and his vision went black, the last thing he heard was that distorted voice saying,

"NIGHTYNIGHT, FEZ!"

**Author's Note:**

> We did warn you...


End file.
